Aguarda, Granger
by NimboAstarthe
Summary: Hermione tiene inseguridades como todos, y la situación en la que está no la ayuda con este problema.


Es algo muy corto, un one-shot que salió de la nada en un momento de aburrimiento.

Preferiblemente sitúen esto en DH, es posible que así encuentren un poco de sentido a lo que escribo; pero pueden colocarlo en la época que les apetezca.

Si les gustó o todo lo contrario, dejen un review, por favor. Es importante para mí conocer su opinión y mejorar a partir de ahí. Cualquier error que hayan notado, háganmelo saber.

Lean, disfruten (o no), conviértanse en críticos y dejen un review. (;

* * *

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowing.

* * *

**Aguarda, Granger**

Era el lugar más aislado de la biblioteca, el lugar en donde él solía encontrarla, donde ambos se encontraban. Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Granger ahí sentada leyendo diría que era la persona más tranquila y calmada en todo el planeta, nada la alteraba. Pero sólo ella sabía que su corazón palpitaba más rápido que la snitch cuando volaba y que sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz; cada vez oía más fuertes los latidos.

A pesar de que releía y releía la última línea no podía entenderla, después de dos o tres palabras su mente se iba a otro lado. Es que ya era tarde. Estaba harta y desesperada. Es que era algo indebido y nadie podía saberlo, porque si no acabarían mal, muy mal. Y aunque siempre, en algún momento de su vida diaria se sentía así, ahora más, porque jamás había durado tanto, nunca había esperado tanto.

¿Y si Parkinson o Zabini se dieron cuenta? O tal vez las miradas que Snape le ha estado dirigiendo a Draco las últimas semanas significan algo, puede ser que ya lo sepa. Tal vez Narcissa y Lucius ya se enteraron. Quizás Harry y Ron se preguntaban a donde iba cada día a la misma hora y la siguieron. No, no era posible, era la biblioteca, eso debería ser una buena coartada. ¿Y si no la siguieron y vieron su nombre junto al de Draco en el mapa del merodeador y después confrontaron a Draco? Estaba segura que eran capaces de darle, de alguna manera, veritaserum.

No, nada de eso. Tal vez, simplemente, se cansó de ella.

En ese momento Malfoy podría estar con aquella Ravenclaw de pestañas rizadas y cabello sedoso con quien lo vio el otro día, Gwendolyn Marvose. O alguna Slytherin, siempre será mejor alguna de su casa. No descartaba a ninguna Hufflepuff ni Gryffindor tampoco, que aunque leales y valientes, muchas eran unas busconas y Draco les parecía especialmente atractivo. Había veces en que no quería entender el porqué ellas pueden hablarle y reír junto con él libremente, ¿por qué ellas tienen el derecho? Claro, es que cualquiera es mejor para el rubio sangrepura que Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, hija de muggles y amiga de Potter.

Hermione descartó la opción del engaño. Tal vez no sobresalga por su valentía, pero siente que él le diría que ya no desea verla más antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Cree que Draco piensa que ella al menos merece eso… porque Draco lo piensa, ¿verdad?

Una leve sonrisa nace en sus labios; recuerda sus momentos con Malfoy. Está deseosa de que él llegué y la abracé por detrás, seguido de un "te extrañé"; fugaz, pero reconfortante. Quiere que se siente a su lado o enfrente de ella, que le cuente las cosas que hizo, que hablen de cualquier tema, de todo o nada. Quiere pelear en voz baja con él. Quiere esperar una reconciliación, que siempre llega temprana. Quiere que la bese, como él sabe. Quiere que llegue, no importa si para bien o para mal, sólo necesita sentirlo a su lado.

El agua se junta en sus ojos, se vuelven cristalinos y sus pestañas se mojan. La primera lágrima tarda y es tímida. Es el llanto involuntario considerado puro, porque no es forzado._ Lo único puro en ella_, piensa. Y las lágrimas salen con más facilidad, resbalan y mojan el libro olvidado hace tiempo, él responde con un pequeño salto.

Ya no es la misma imperturbable joven que es cuando está ahí, leyendo. Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Draco no ha llegado y hay muchas posibilidades.

* * *

Bueno, alguna vez leí que Hermione es una persona insegura y partí de esa idea. Sé que parece algo paranoica, pero la situación en la que se encontrarían si tuvieran una relación a escondidas (¿de qué otra forma?) sería peligrosa para ambos, y sumándole la inseguridad de nuestra chica... no sé me ocurrió otra reacción. Disculpen si está algo o muy OoC.

Y respecto a que recalqué que "lo único puro en ella" fue su pensamiento (como todo el fic), fue para que no se confundieran y creyeran que lo había puesto como mi opinión. XD

Lo de Snape viendo a Draco. Bueno, al situarlo en DH pueden comprender las miradas, por la tarea de Draco y todo eso.

Y la causa por la cual no llegó Draco o si sí lo hizo siquiera, eso se los dejo a ustedes.

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, espero dejen algún review y alguien diga qué me faltó (porque siento que algo le faltó, pero aún no sé qué XD). Hasta luego. (:


End file.
